The Fate's Loom
by JaelSarjenka
Summary: Alice and Rosalie have kidnapped Bella Swan. Twilight prequel. One shot. Just a thought that I had.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rare rainy afternoon in Phoenix. A girl with long mahagony hair slept fitfullly in the large bed in the hotel suite's bed room while two women argued quietly on the sofa on the other side of the wall. Their whispered words carried through her subconscious and swirled in her dream making no sense at all. She groaned softly and mumbled about the rain. The other two continued their heated discussion, ignoring her dream dialogue.

The tiny woman with jet black short hair seemed to be trying to convince the voluptuous blonde of something.

"Why, Alice? Why did I let you talk me into this?" The blonde was slamming her own temples with her palms in frustration. "This human girl doesn't even know us. How could we just kidnap her on her way home from the library? What will her family think? What will our family say? Why are we even doing this? You said we were going shopping. This isn't shopping, Alice. This is insanity!"

Alice sighed at her beautiful sister of sorts and tried to calm her, "I have seen..."

The blonde interrupted her, "What could you have possibly seen to have us meddle in her affairs? We stay far away from humans. Remember?" She gave an angry incredulous look at the little woman sitting next to her. "You don't want Jasper to find you with a human or for him to be alone with her at all. What if he comes looking for you? You know he's bound to."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Rosalie, please calm yourself. I'm going to do something that I haven't done in a long time and no one else knows I can do. Not even Jasper knows I can do this."

Rosalie looked at her suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Alice huffed, " I'll show you if you'll just calm down. Just remember not to think of any of this around Edward. And never tell anyone about any of this."

Rosalie looked at the seriousness behind Alice's eyes and responded, "Of course not." She did wonder that her sister hadn't lost her mind as many immortals do over time.

Then Alice looked down abashedly and lightly pleaded, "And you should probably modify my memory, after all this is over."

"Talking about abilities one possesses that no others are to know about." Rosalie could not believe Alice knew her secret. No one knew her secret. Well, at least they didn't know it for long. She then looked at Alice with consent. If she couldn't trust Alice, she couldn't trust anyone. She was a Cullen after all and her sister.

Alice exhaled and placed both of her hands on either side of Rosalie's face. She chuckled lightly to herself as the Vulcan mind meld came to her mind. "Now just relax." She spoke to both of them. Her eyes rolled back in her head and Rosalie gasped lightly as the visions danced through her mind. Two years worth of visions of the brunette in the next room.

"Now do you see why I've brought her here?" Alice asked.

"Not completely. She's not to arrive for a while."

"We have to be sure the idea is planted in her head. All this has to happen the way it played out in my visions or..." She stopped short.

"Or what?"

"Her scent is so sweet. Her mother and step father will be moving to Florida." She closed her eyes morosely at the thought, "If we don't sway her subconscious, she'll be found by a southern vampire and killed shortly after moving there. I've seen that too."

Rosalie acknowledged that Alice had seen and felt this possibility by gripping her shoulder lightly. "And none of that will happen?" Rosalie's voice carried the loss of the friendship with the girl and the love of the child that she would fight for."

Alice sadly shook her head.

"Then let's get started with the brain washing, shall we?" Rosalie was now completely on board.

"Just remember, you have to pretend you don't like her until the wedding." Alice warned.

"I can be convincingly cold." Her memory dancing with the visions of holding the now sleeping girl's child in her arms, singing to her. It was as close as she could get to motherhood. Edward would never stand in her way.

The next morning Bella woke up in her own bed thinking of how she should probably move to Forks and live with Charlie to give her mother's new marriage the space it needs to grow.

 _ **A/N Just a little one shot that popped in my head.**_


	2. As per Rosalie

_**A/N: A guest reviewer pointed out a flaw in my original one-shot. I had to fix it. Here is Rosalie to explain how she was able to bypass the mental shield that withstood Volturi attack. Thank you!**_

The Fates' Loom as per Rosalie

Alice was annoyingly trying to explain why we had kidnapped the human girl sleeping in the next room. I could hear her snores and restless movements behind Alice's high pitch voice. She mumbled about the sound of rain. I thought it would be ironic for one like her to end up in a location with considerably more precipitation like that of Forks, WA instead of the dry climate of Phoenix. What sleep would she get there if a light storm affects her in such a manner.

The human was a pretty girl, really. One that didn't try to over do on make-up. She was wearing a simple tee-shirt and jeans shorts. It seemed to suit her. I didn't know exactly what Alice had in mind for her. I've helped her on a few secret philanthropic ventures before, but it usually consisted of covertly trading out lottery tickets.

We were in the sitting room of a hotel suite. It was decorated in soft greens and browns. There were some burnt orange accent pillows that Alice had tossed in the corner. I considered that it might have been for their safety. I might have shredded them in my angry state. It wouldn't have been very lady like.

I prayed Alice didn't have too much meddling on her mind as I thought of the girl in the other room. Then she started going on about Edward and how he deserved happiness. I was beyond the point of deducing the outcome of what she was planning. I was not going to help her take this girl to Edward to offer her in any way to make him happy. Was she sick? Did she not know why I was so angry at my vampiric life? This gorgeous hideous body that wouldn't allow me the one desire of my heart? Children. I wanted to be a mother and care for sweet babies who would grow up and one day make me a grandmother. No. I was dead. That human with so much potential would not pay that price.

I put all my frustration into my voice, "Why Alice? Why did I let you talk me into this?" I slammed my fists into my own temples for emphasis as to the amount of insanity I felt we were drowning in. How did we even get here? She promised me a trip to a designer shop in LA. We were stopping here in Arizona for a glimpse at a designer original. Arg! I continued my angry spiel, "This human girl doesn't even know us. How could we just kidnap her on her way home from the library? What will her family think? What will our family say? Why are we even doing this? You said we were going shopping. This isn't shopping, Alice. This is insanity!"

Alice cocked her head to the side dreamily as she closed her eyes and began her most commonly spoken phrase, " I have seen."

No. She wasn't going to give me her psychic nonsense. There was an innocent person who was oblivious to the supernatural in there. I had to protect her. She was good and pure. I saw her as we stalked her before I realized Alice was going to kidnap her. She was considerate of those around her, opening doors for an elderly woman and allowing a very pregnant woman to go ahead of her in line for the public restroom. What could she possibly have seen to have warranted this act? Nothing. "What could you have possibly seen to have us meddle in her affairs? We stay far away from humans. Remember?" I looked deeply into Alice's eyes to see if she realized how far gone she was on this crazy affair. I couldn't believe how she didn't truly see. I thought of how her mate would respond. "You don't want Jasper to find you with a human or be alone with her at all. What if he comes looking for you? You know he's bound to."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. She just wasn't thinking the same things I was. "Rosalie, please calm yourself. I'm going to do something that I haven't done in a long time and no one else knows I can do. Not even Jasper knows I can do this."

I still suspected she had lost her marbles. "What do you mean?"

Alice huffed, " I'll show you if you'll just calm down. Just remember not to think of any of this around Edward. And never tell anyone about any of this."

I noticed the conviction she carried in her countenance. "Of course not." She wouldn't be the first immortal to have gone insane, though.

Then Alice looked down abashedly and lightly pleaded, "And you should probably modify my memory too, after all this is over."

I opened my mouth and closed it. How incredulous! "Talking about abilities one possesses that no others are to know about." I could not believe Alice knew my secret. No one knew my secret. Well, at least they didn't know it for long, once they found out. I guarded it extremely closely. I used it very little, mainly to protect my family and modify Edward's memories when he read me doing it. It was dangerous to have gifts like mine, Edward's and Alice's. I valued my freedom above all else. If she knew about it, she must have seen me use it in her vision. The one she was about to show me. I decided to give her my consent. If I couldn't trust Alice, I couldn't trust anyone. She was a Cullen after all and my sister.

Alice exhaled and placed both of her hands on either side of my face. She chuckled lightly to herself and I worried what might cause that. "Now just relax." she crooned.

I think she was trying to calm the both of us. As much as she had unsettled me, I had also managed to rile her a bit with my disbelief and uncooperation.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and I gasped lightly as the visions danced through my mind. Two years worth of visions of the brunette in the next room starting with her farewells to her parents. I was taken with her clumsiness and saw Edward's need to protect her from himself and herself. I was shocked to see the depth of their love. I felt the seering pain they both experienced as Edward lied to her and fled. I saw their reunion and their struggles with insecurity and inferiority. I was impassioned by her stand to protect her child from Edward and Carlisle. I felt proud she called upon me to fight for her right to choose Renesmee. I would love Renesmee. I would risk it all for her and put up with wet dog smells, too.

And then the visions were gone.

"Now do you see why I've brought her here?" Alice asked me.

"Not completely. She's not to arrive for a while." I was uncertain of what Alice thought I could do. The girl, Bella, had a strong mental shield in place. Apparently Aice thought I could bypass it. I wasn't sure it would work. She didn't show me a vision of that.

"We have to be sure the idea is planted in her head. All this has to happen the way it played out in my visions or..." She stopped short.

"Or what?" I didn't know if I wanted her to tell me the other possibilities she had seen.

"Her scent is so sweet. Her mother and step father will be moving to Florida." She closed her eyes morosely at the thought, "If we don't sway her subconscious, she'll be found by a southern vampire and killed shortly after moving there."

"And none of that will happen?" I grabbed her shoulder as I said this. I'm sure my voice carried the loss of the friendship with the girl and the love of the child that we would fight for.

Alice sadly shook her head.

"Then let's get started with the brain washing, shall we?" Would it even work? I stood smoothing my clothes with my hands as I turned toward the doorway.

We moved to the bedroom of the suite. I stood still for a second. The room was decorated in the same soft green and tan tones as the sitting room had been. I took note of her mahagony brown hair and how it was trapped partially by her shoulders. I wondered that she might move in her sleep causing it to pull and how the resulting pain might have awakened her. Her gentle breathing let me know she was in deep sleep for the moment. I wanted to let the amiable feelings I had for the girl to strengthen my gift. I leaned over her to exhale, knowing my breath would keep her asleep.

In my mind I pictured myself nudging her subconscious to test her barrier. I was surprised it wasn't that strong. Why? I pushed further in with my mind and placed my suggestions. As I felt it take hold, it occurred to me that this was the catalyst. I must have caused the increase in her defenses in the future that I had seen. After knowing how she described how her shield worked in the future, I could touch it and move part of it to cover better. I bet that Edward would have been able to hear her and Jane to hurt her before I did this. It had to be the same as it was in the vision, though. Alice had told me. I couldn't let it stay like this to keep Aro from learning. It wouldn't protect that future with her. It was her shield's strength that moved Aro to let her live and be changed. He could have made a different call if I didn't agree to meddle. Also, I realized that Edward had been intrigued by her silent mind and it had been a part of his attraction to her. It would have been muted if I had let it be, but not as closed. It was all there, just not ready for use. I triggered it and it pushed me out. I fell to the floor, physically drained.

"Wow! That is one strong shield now that I've set it free." I exclaimed. No one would ever believe this. I brought myself into a sitting posture.

Alice smiled at me, "It will only get stronger as she becomes one of us, like yours did when you were changed." I still hadn't figured out how she found out about my gift.

We sat quietly together as I caught my breath, as it were. Then we returned Bella to her home. Her mom and stepdad were not yet at there. Alice put a frozen casserole in the oven for them when they got home. She wrote a note in Bella's handwriting asking to not be disturbed, citing a long day. We set an alarm to be sure she would wake in the morning. Alice saw she would be well rested and question nothing.

After we got on the plane to LA, I modified Alice's memories. We found an up and coming designer and approved her designs in Phoenix. Well, that was what her memory was. Even Aro would be convinced if her read her. My gift was strong, too.

I decided to revel in the beautiful visions Alice gave me while I could. I would have to bury all this so no one would know. I wanted to enjoy the changes in Edward that I would have to convincingly find annoying when it actually happened. I felt my affection for my new friend and sister that I would have to hide from the rest of my family. I was a patient creature. I could do this. No one would ever know. If they suspected I would modify their memories, too.

And Renesmee. I couldn't wait to meet my niece. I would stand firm with Bella and protect them both. Edward would not get in my way. I loved them all too much. I loved him too much to let him ruin his own happiness.


End file.
